Rain
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Tidak dituruti, nangis. Jatuh, nangis. Naruto jadi pusing. Tapi, Naruto tetap suka dengan Hinata kok. Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #7/ NHFD#7 2016/ RnR/
**Rain © Yuuna Emiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Chibi!Naruto, Chibi!Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For NaruHina Fluffy Day #7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tawa terdengar mendominasi kediaman Namikaze di siang hari. Suara yang terdengar lembut dan menyenangkan. Kabahagian tampak menyelimuti kediaman itu. Suara hujan juga menghiasi siang hari penuh tawa itu. Namun, di tengah kebahagian yang menyelimuti, duduk dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender sedang merenung, memandang indahnya hujan lewat kaca.

"Hah!" Sang gadis kecil berambut indigo menghela napas, memecah kesunyian yang sempat melanda di antara mereka berdua. Sang pemuda blonde menoleh ke arah sang gadis, memandangnya cukup lama lalu ikut menghela napas.

"Aku bocan," ucap sang gadis dengan cadel. Gadis berumur 4 tahun tersebut menguap sejenak lalu memandang hujan dengan tatapan malas lagi.

" _Hime_ , aku juga bosan. Mau main keluar tapi hujan. Bagaimana ya?" Pemuda tersebut menanggapi perkataan gadis di sebelahnya. Raut kesedihan tampak hadir di kedua wajah gadis dan pemuda itu, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang diumbar oleh orang tua mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita main hujan caja.. _Hime_ pintelkan? Hehehe.." tawa gadis bernama Hinata itu. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto, memandang Hinata dengan aneh disertai pandangan bertanya. Menurutnya, ide Hinata adalah ide terburuk saat ini.

"Nanti _kaa-chan_ , _tou-chan_ , _jii-chan_ dan _baa-chan_ marah lhoo.. _Hime_ mau kena marah? Serem lhoo…" Naruto berusaha menakut-nakuti Hinata agar ia tidak bermain keluar. Siapa juga orang tua yang tidak marah ketika anaknya main hujan, nantikan bisa sakit.

Hinata terpaku sejenak mendengar perkataan temannya yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian terdengar tangisan Hinata. "Huueeeee! Pokoknya _Hime_ mau main kelual. Nggak mau yang lain, halus itu."

Tangisan Hinata mampu membuat pembicaraan orang dewasa terhenti. Pandangan mereka langsung terfokus pada Hinata. Seakan tersadar dari keterpakuannya, Hikari, ibu Hinata segera menghampiri anaknya, diikuti oleh suaminya, Kushina dan Minato.

" _Kaa-chan_! _Hime_ mau main kelual. Tapi, Naluto-kun bilang nanti _Hime_ dimalahi. Hueee _Kaa-chan_!" Hinata mengadukan semua perbuatan Naruto pada ibunya. Naruto yang mendengar aduan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sambil garuk-garuk kepala, ia siap jika harus dimarahi oleh ibunya.

" _Hime_ , betul kok kata Naruto-kun. _Hime_ memang nggak boleh main diluar. Nanti sakit lhoo.. Kalau sakit pasti disuntik. _Hime_ mau disuntik?" tanya Hikari. Ia berusaha menjelaskan kepada Hinata selembut mungkin. Sedangkan, nasib Naruto sekarang entah bagaimana ditangan Kushina.

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Hinata lantas mengangguk dengan polos. Semua yang melihat anggukan polos Hinata, hanya mampu menahan tawa mereka. Tingkah laku Hinata yang kelewat polos terkadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Tapi, _Hime_ mau main dilual! Sekalang juga. _Hime_ mau main, cekali aja. _Kaa-chan_.. _Tou-chan_.." ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kalau Hinata sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu, mana bisa Hikari dan Hiashi nolak. Siapapun pasti tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Hah! Baiklah. Tapi, sekali ini saja ya, _Hime_. Janji?" Ibunya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Hinata dan dibalas tautan kelingking mungil Hinata.

"Tenang saja, _baa-chan_! Aku pasti akan selalu setia menjaga, _Hime_. Kan aku suka dan sayang sama Hinata," seru Naruto seraya meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya.

Namun, perkataan polos Naruto membuat orang dewasa disekelilingnya tercengang, mereka tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, darimana ia mendapatkannya. Beda orang dewasa, beda Hinata. Saat pertama kali mendengar seruan Naruto, kedua pipi chubby Hinata sontak memerah, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada lalu tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"Aku juga cuka dan cayang cama Naluto-kun," balasan Hinata tambah membuat orang dewasa disekelilingnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Jangan ditanya reaksi Hiashi. Ia sibuk mau menghajar Naruto, tapi untungnya sang istri berbaik hati menenangkan suaminya. Maklum over protectivenya kumat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tawa Hinata dan Naruto terdengar ditengah suara hujan yang mendominasi. Akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk keluar bermain. Itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto senang.

"Ayooo.. Kejal _Hime_ , Naluto-kun! Hahaha!" Hinata berteriak kesenangan di bawah guyuran hujan. Semua pakaian dan rambutnya basah, namun ia tetap merasa senang.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menangkapmu, _Hime_. Tunggu pangeran," balas Naruto dengan percaya diri. Ia pacu larinya untuk menangkap Hinata yang berlari di depannya. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai tubuh mungil Hinata.

Greb!

Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berhasil menangkap Hinata dalam sekali pelukan. Naruto jatuh terduduk dan begitu pula Hinata. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama di bawah guyuran hujan. "Aku berhasil menangkapmu, _Hime_."

"Hihihi! Naluto-kun memang telbaik. Padahal _Hime_ kan cudah lali cekuat tenaga. Hihihihi!" Hinata terkikik geli.

"Aku memang paling hebat. Kamu baru saja- HAHAHAHA! Hentikan _Hime_! Hentikan!" Perkataan Naruto terpaksa terhenti karena Hinata menggelitiki perutnya, sontak saja Naruto tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Kejal _Hime_ lagi, Naluto-kun!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto, seolah-olah mengajak Naruto untuk mengejarnya lagi. Naruto yang telah berhenti dari tertawanya langsung saja mengejar Hinata. Ia ingin balas dendam pada gadis mungilnya itu.

Namun, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya terjadi.

BRUKK!

Hinata terjatuh dan membuatnya menangis. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata. Tampak raut kekhawatiran di wajah tampan Naruto. Ia cemas dengan temannya sekaligus orang yang membuat hatinya selalu berdebar.

Orang tua Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat Hinata jatuh juga ingin menghampiri Hinata. Namun, Hikari mencegahnya ketika melihat Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Ia ingin memberikan waktu berdua saja untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Hiashi kelihatan bingung dan geram. Kedua tangannya telah terkepal, tapi setelah mendapat pandangan –percaya padaku- dari istrinya Hiashi hanya mampu menghela napas dan berdiam diri.

Mereka melihat Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah cemas. Hinata masih menangis dengan memegang lututnya yang berdarah.

" _Hime_ , kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan berjongkok di depan Hinata. Ia pandang luka Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Sini, aku sembuhkan." Naruto memegang kaki Hinata, menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan lutut Hinata. Perlahan, ia meniup luka Hinata.

"Ugh." Hinata meringis. Ia percaya pada Naruto makanya ia menahan sakit ini.

"Luka dan sakit pergilah! Jangan ganggu _Hime_. Kalau mau ganggu aku saja, jangan _Hime_ ku," seru Naruto dengan masih meniupi luka Hinata.

Tertegun. Itulah reaksi Hinata ketika mendengar seruan Naruto. Air mata yang dibendungnya tumpah ruah keluar dari kedua lavendernya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan berdebar. Hinata tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi ia sangat menyukainya.

" _Hime_ kenapa menangis lagi? Aduh! Jangan menangis lagi _Hime_. Aku mohon." Naruto gelagapan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya dengan mata Hinata. Ia cium kedua mata Hinata dengan bibirnya. Setelah itu, Naruto tatap lekat-lekat mata Hinata. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi chubby Hinata.

"Jangan menangis, _Hime_. Senyummu bahkan lebih indah daripada tangismu. Aku merindukannya, karena itu tersenyumlah. Bahagialah karena aku akan ada selalu disampingmu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata. Membuatnya tampak seperti matahari ditengah rintik-rintik air hujan. Hinata merasa ia menemukan mataharinya, yang akan menemaninya kala suka maupun duka.

Hinata membelas senyum Naruto dengan tidak kalah lebar. Begitu lembut dan tulus. Naruto melihat Hinata bak seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit. Sangat cantik. Hatinya berdebar ketika memandang Hinata, pandangannya seakan hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa seperti ini, namun yang pasti ia harap perasaan ini berlanjut hingga ia dan Hinata besar nanti. Perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan dan membuatnya bahagia.

"Naluto-kun, telima kacih. Aku cuka Naluto-kun," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga suka kamu, _Hime_. Walaupun kamu cengeng, entah mengapa aku tetap suka," balas Naruto.

"Ih! Naluto-kun kok bilang aku cengeng, kan aku nggak cengeng." Hinata memukul dada Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya, membuat Naruto jatuh terjerembab.

"Akukan jadi jatuh, _Hime_ ," rengek Naruto manja.

"Biarin, wek!" ejek Hinata seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sepertinya ia sudah sembuh. Ini berkat mantra ajaib Naruto, mungkin.

Sementara itu, melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang terlihat mesra membuat para orang tua menjadi bahagia, pengecualian untuk Hiashi. Lihatlah tampang Hiashi, ia sekarang seperti mau makan orang.

"Sabar, Hiashi-kun," ucap Hikari seraya mengelus pundak suaminya. Jangan sampai Hiashi ngamuk di sini, bisa gawat urusannya.

"Wah! _So sweet_. Minato-kun, aku mau _Hime_ jadi menantu kita nanti ya.. Harus lho.." Kushina sibuk dengan keinginannya untuk membuat Hinata menjadi menantu masa depannya. Minato hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah, kalau keinginan istrinya tidak dituruti, nanti bisa-bisa ia disuruh tidur di luar. Kan bahaya.

Sedangkan, Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan Kushina menjadi bertambah marah.

"Sabar Hiashi-kun."

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Naruto yang dijadikan objek pembicaraan oleh orang tua mereka malah sedang asyik kejar-kejaran ala film india gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan, tanpa hujan mungkin perasaan mereka tidak akan terhubung secepat ini. Semua karena hujan, menghapus semua kesedihan dan membawa sebuah ikatan baru bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Membuang duka dan menghadirkan suka ditengah orang-orang yang mau berusaha. Hujan adalah saksi terhubungnya takdir Naruto dan Hinata yang telah digariskan oleh _Kami-sama._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **a/n : Jujur Yuu nggak tahu mau bilang apa di author note kali ini. Hehehehe.. Oh ya, maaf kalau Hinata ngomong seperti itu, maklum anak kecil cadel *author ditimpuk*. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa ini masuk rate T, itu karena buat cara aman saja wkwkwkwk.**

 **Oke deh, ini fic kedua untuk NHFD#7 2016, semoga bisa menghibur kalian. Maaf kalau pendek dan ada typo, Yuu juga manusia #vlakk. Maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan. Akhir kata Yuu ucapkan RnR!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Yuuna Emiko**

 **Jumat, 22 April 2016**


End file.
